This invention relates to the general field of arrangements for interconnecting relatively large bodies against relative motion, and is particularly intended for use in anchoring mobile homes to foundations. There is an increasing tendency to the purchase and use of mobile homes at fixed locations, and villages of mobile homes are rather common. In such communities, each structure has its own concrete slab, and usually a low substructure is provided to prevent the flow of wind under the structure. For this use it is very desirable that no significant relative movement take place between the mobile home and its substructure, as a result of wind, vibration, or other causes, and it is common to provide with the mobile home special metal straps located under the skin of the structure and passing over it from side to side, projecting at the bottom for use in anchoring the structure in the intended position. However, there has been no satisfactory way of tightening them sufficiently.